


Long Way Around

by klutzy_girl



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Steve asks DJ a very important question.





	Long Way Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts).



Steve waited expectantly for an answer, still down one knee, and started chuckling nervously. “Deej? You’re kinda leaving me hanging here.”

DJ finally snapped out of her stunned silence, squealed, and then grinned at her boyfriend. “Yes! Yes!” she repeated joyfully.

Steve smiled and shakily slid the engagement ring up her finger. “This has been a long time coming,” he whispered, finally standing up and kissing her forehead.

“We definitely took the long way around,” DJ acknowledged. She would forever miss Tom but he’d be pleased the four of them were loved by someone who wanted the best for them.

“I love you, soon to be Doctor Fuller-Hale.”

A chill went down DJ’s spine and she wrapped her arms around him, overjoyed. “Steve, thank you for these past few years. You supported me when I needed it, and were such a good friend. But no leaving me at the altar, got it?” she joked.

Steve snorted. “Absolutely no way that’s happening this time. I’m in this for life, baby.”

“Good.”

The two of them decided to celebrate and enjoy their engagement by themselves as long as they could before her family found out and (innocently) interfered like they always did.


End file.
